CWCG Fringe Factions
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Clone Wars Campaign Guide This chapter describes new allies, enemies, and technology belonging to factions other than The Republic and The Confederacy. The allies and antagonists in this chapter are designed to give campaigns a distinctly Clone Wars feel. Gamemasters should feel free to include these characters in adventures, even if they only appear fleetingly in secondary roles. The appearance of such characters can give players a sense of truly making a difference in the larger conflict. Some of the Vehicles and Starships presented here may be available on the open market, or the Gamemaster can make them available to heroes as part of an adventure. Mercenary Factions Though much of the conflict of the Clone Wars takes place between the Separatists and the Republic, smaller mercenary factions and planetary forces play key roles in many battles. Though their efforts are usually localized and focused, some of the actions of these factions have repercussions on the war as a whole. Throughout the Clone Wars, the Separatists use the large financial resources they possess to hire mercenary bands of all stripes from around the galaxy. Among these mercenary groups are organizations such as the mercenary Sabaoth Squadron, who act under the guidance of Separatist leaders to deploy dangerous chemical weapons such as Trihexalon. Sabaoth Squadron, and other blasters-for-hire from across the galaxy, find themselves in the Separatists' employ, performing tasks and clandestine operations that cannot be trusted to Droids. Moreover, in many parts of the galaxy, the Confederacy's war effort requires mercenaries simply to maintain the Separatists' military presence when Droid troops are destroyed faster than they can be replenished. Not every independent force that fights in the Clone Wars is a purely mercenary band. Many planetary defense forces are technically not part of the Republic's Grand Army or the forces of the Confederacy, and as such have their own command structures and unique units. For example, The Kashyyyk Resistance work closely with both Jedi Master Yoda and the Republic military forces under the control of Commander Gree at the Battle of Kashyyyk, but they are not technically part of the Republic command hierarchy. These independent defense forces are a good option for heroes who wish to take part in the Clone Wars conflict but do not wish to directly involve themselves in the Republic or the Confederacy. Influential Figures The following individuals figure prominently in a Clone Wars campaign, and their actions playa major role in shaping the history of this era. Vehicles and Starships During the Clone Wars, Vehicles of war roll off assembly lines on planets throughout the galaxy. The following section details several Vehicles that appear during the Clone Wars and are suitable for use by both allies and antagonists in a Clone Wars Campaign. Airspeeders Starfighters Capital Ships Beasts All worlds have nonsentient life forms that occasionally present threats to civilization. Some of these Beasts can be domesticated and used as pets or mounts, while others are untamable. A couple Beasts of note are presented below.